Respostas e algo mais
by CatchingStar
Summary: o que teria colocado a mais no episódio Nesting Dolls. epsiódio 13 da 5a temporada.


**Decidi escrever o que mais eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido no episódio Nesting Dolls (5x13). Os personagens de csi não me pertencem e algumas falas eu traduzi do roteiro original. **

"Posso entrar?" perguntou grissom.

"Veio aqui ver se eu estou bêbada?"

"Nós dois sabemos que esse não é o seu problema..."

Sara dá um passo para trás indicando para ele entrar.

"Eu falei com Catherine"

"E Ecklie?" questionou ela.

"Ele quer que eu te demita..."

"Eu já imaginava... Posso te oferecer alguma coisa?"

"Claro! Uma explicação..."

"Eu perdi as estribeiras..."

"Isto parece estar acontecendo muito... Sabe o por quê?"

"Que diferença isso faz? Eu estou demitida."

"Faz diferença pra mim"

Sara dá a volta na poltrona, ficando longe dele.

"Eu tenho um problema com autoridade... eu escolho homens (apontando para Grissom) que não estão emocionalmente disponíveis... eu sou autodestrutiva... e todas as anteriores!"

"Já passou uma semana sem racionalizar?" perguntou ele

"_Quem é você para falar isso 'senhor 100 racional'?" _pensou

"Está no 'Big Chill'... Um dos personagens explicando os fatos básicos da vida diz que a racionalização é mais importante para nós do que até mesmo o sexo..."

"Eu não estou racionalizando nada" respondeu sem paciência. "Eu passei dos limites com a Catherine, e eu fui insubordinada ao Ecklie".

"Por quê?"

"Deixa pra lá..."

"Não Sara!"

"_Droga grissom! Por que não esquece o que aconteceu e assim podemos seguir em frente? Você já fez isso muitas vezes antes." _

"O que você quer de mim?" pergunta ela, sentando na poltrona

"Eu quero saber por que anda tão zangada..."

"_Não quero falar sobre isso! Não quero ficar mais machucada do que já estou. Nunca contei para ninguém sobre isso e me abrir com você significa deixar parte do meu coração na sua mão, e não sei se você vai ser capaz de cuidar dele. E não vou suportar se você me deixar... de novo_".

Vendo que ela não parecia querer falar, grissom sentou no sofá e esperou. Ele não ia sair de lá sem respostas. Não desta vez! Sara sentou de forma mais confortável, com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro e respirou fundo. Aquilo não ia ser bom!

"É engraçado!" começou ela "As coisas que você se lembra e as coisas que esquece, sabe?! Tinha um cheiro de ferro no ar... um borrifo de sangue na parede do quarto... tinha um jovem policial vomitando as tripas e uma mulher. Ela me levou... eu não consigo me lembrar do seu nome, o que é estranho, sabe, porque eu não larguei a mão dela..."

"Bem... a mente tem os seus filtros..."

"Mas eu me lembro dos olhares... _oh sim. aqueles malditos olhares! _Eu me tornei a filha de um pai esfaqueado até a morte!"

Grissom permaneceu em silêncio, desconfiando de tinha mais coisas a ser dita pela jovem. Sara está cada vez mais tentando se controlar para não chorar.

"Você acha que temos um gene assassino?" perguntou ela. Aquela pergunta o pegou desprevenido, mas ele conseguiu formular uma rápida resposta.

"Eu não acredito que os genes sejam produto de um comportamento violento..."

Sua voz era suave, mas isso não a ajudou em nada.

"Não saberia o que é isso na minha casa! As brigas, os gritos, as visitas ao hospital... eu achava que era o modo que todo mundo vivia, mas... Quando a minha mãe... matou o meu pai... eu descobri que não era!"

O silêncio toma conta da sala.

"_isso é tão embaraçoso" _pensou ela.

Ela vira a cabeça pro lado, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas aquilo é muito doloroso e ela desiste. Começa a chorar. Não foi um choro calmo. Não, foi um choro copioso. Duro. De muitos anos reprimido.

Grissom estende a mão e segura na dela, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou falar.

Quando entrou pela porta principal não estava preparado para ouvir aquele tipo de verdade. Horrível verdade.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até Sara finalmente se acalmar. Ela passou as mãos no rosto enxugando as lagrimas.

"Me desculpe" disse ela, recuperando a voz.

"Pelo que?" questionou ele não entendendo.

"Por ter chorado na sua frente... Por fazer você perder seu tempo com uma pessoa tão... acabada e com um passado tão horrível que, mesmo depois de anos, não consegue deixar para trás."

"Hei, venha aqui" disse ele se levantando e a puxando para um abraço. "Esta tudo bem. Eu vim aqui para achar respostas e achei... eu só sinto muito por não ter sabido antes."

"Nunca quis que as pessoas soubessem Gris"

"Pode ser, mas eu acho que eu deveria ter investigado mais a fundo, antes das coisas saírem do controle. Era obvio que esses tipos de casos te afetavam, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa... Eu deveria ter investigado. Me desculpe"

"Ok" respondeu. "Acho que você devesse ir embora agora... E diga ao Ecklie que ele está certo em pedir para você me demitir. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo."

"Não para mim!"

A seriedade na voz dele a surpreendeu, fazendo-a com que levantasse a cabeça para o olhasse nos olhos.

"Naquela vez que você quis trabalhar para o FBI, eu disse que o laboratório precisava de você"

"Eu me lembro. Foi horrível ouvir aquilo"

"Bom... aquela não toda a verdade. Mais do que o laboratório, ou qualquer pessoa naquele lugar, eu precisava de você do meu lado. E ainda preciso. Então, de forma alguma vou te demitir ou deixar qualquer um fazer isso"

"Mas Gris, Ecklie vai surtar e eu não quero que ele faça alguma coisa contra você."

"Não estou preocupado e você não devia ficar'" Grissom acariciou o rosto dela com a mão direita e eles ficaram em silêncio, por alguns segundos, até ele continuar: "Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Sara. Mesmo com todo esse passado... horrível e que os outros não tem nem idéia..."

"E quero que continue assim"

"Ok. Mas quero que me prometa uma coisa (ela acenou concordando) De agora em diante, vai falar comigo sempre que sentir que as coisas estiveram ficando muito dolorosas por você. Pode até dizer: 'Grissom, esse caso eu não quero'."

"Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso. Além do mais, os outros vão desconfiar se eu começar a escolher os meus casos"

"Eu não me importo Sara. O importante é que esse tipo de atitude explosiva não pode acontecer de novo"

"Não vai."

"E eu realmente quero poder ficar do seu lado... e te ajudar a lidar com seu passado ou presente... Você me permite fazer isso?"

"Sim. E você já esta ajudando estando aqui e não saindo correndo"

respondeu ela com os olhos mareados, mas com um sorriso no rosto. "Obrigada Grissom"

"Foi um prazer" respondeu ele, beijando a parte de trás de cima da mão dela. "Eu tenho que ir para o laboratório agora. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?"

"Sim"

"Vou passar aqui assim que terminar o que tenho que fazer"

"Não precisa"

"Mas eu quero"

"Ok. Eu estarei aqui." ela o acompanhou até a porta. "Provavelmente vou ficar a semana em casa sem fazer nada também então... sabe onde me achar"

"Bom. Te vejo depois"

Sara sorriu em resposta.

"_oh deus, isso foi duro. E bom. Muito bom. realmente espero que ele volte" _

Grissom ainda precisou de alguns minutos para recuperar as forças.

"_Minha querida Sara... tão especial, mas um com passado que eu não desejo nem para o meu maior inimigo. Gostaria de poder apagar tudo isso para sempre". _

Grissom retornou ao laboratório e a recepcionista lhe informou que Ecklie estava procurando por ele. Ele agradeceu a jovem pelo recado e foi atrás do diretor-chefe do departamento.

"_uma etapa foi, agora a outra..."_

Catherine e Ecklie estão sentados lado a lado, conversando, quando Grissom entra na sala.

"Você queria falar comigo sobre Sara?"

"Eu ainda não recebi a ação disciplinar, o que está demorando?" falou Ecklie.

"Bem, eu não vou demiti-la!"

"Que ação você vai tomar?" questionou Catherine

"Eu já tomei..."

"Eu pensei ter sido direto!"

"Você foi!" respondeu grissom "Agora, deixa eu ser... O comportamento de Sara foi resultado direto da minha atuação..."

"Neste caso eu deveria demitir você..."

"Mas não vai..."

"Olha Gil... Eu já estive no seu lugar e nós somos humanos, nós nos apegamos às pessoas, nós tentamos resolver os seus problemas... Não funciona!"

"Ela é uma grande criminalista, Conrad, e eu preciso dela."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim..." respondeu Ecklie se levantando "Você quer saber... Ela é uma doida com uma arma, e ela é toda sua!"

Ecklie sai da sala e catherine fica encarando Grissom.

"Tem alguma coisa que você quer me dizer, Catherine?"

"Por que a esta encobrindo? Ela foi a pessoa que gritou comigo e Ecklie e não você. E ela sempre perde a cabeça envolvendo casos de abusos sexuais."

"E tem uma razão para isso Catherine."

"Então me diga. Porque eu não vejo nenhuma"

"Infelizmente não posso. O que posso é te assegurar que se você soubesse a verdade, jamais teria falado com ela daquele jeito. Talvez você devessem pedir desculpas uma a outra"

"Como assim?"

"Deixa pra lá. Só confie em mim, ok? eu sei o que estou fazendo"

"É bom mesmo!"

Grissom foi para sua sala, fechou a porta e, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de acender a luz, se jogou na cadeira. Se soubesse que o turno seria assim tão difícil, ele não teria nem sequer levantado da cama. Esfregou os dois olhos e respirou fundo.

"hei Gris"

"Oi Greg. Como foi na corte?"

"Tudo bem. O juiz não precisou de muito tempo para decidir a sentença"

"Bom. isso é bom"

"Você parece cansado"

"Não tem nem idéia do quanto" greg não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que tinha terminado, então grissom perguntou: "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Eu... Humm... fiquei sabendo do que acontece e... sobre demitir a Sara..."

"Isso não vai acontecer!" respondeu ele.

"Bom! Excelente! Esse laboratório jamais seria o mesmo sem ela. Eu posso não saber porque, mas tenho certeza que o pequeno 'surto' teve motivo. A sara que eu conheço jamais faria isso a troco de nada"

"Tem razão Greg... Ela não faria"

"Eu deveria ir vê-la depois"

"Talvez fosse melhor esperar alguns dias" Greg o olhou com cara de interrogação "_não acho que ela vai querer contar tudo de novo nesse momento. O melhor é eu ficar com ela" _

Greg percebeu que Grissom que não ia dizer mais nada, então ele saiu da sala.

"_Às vezes gostaria que ele fosse menos enigmático" _pensou o csi.

Grissom terminou de fazer algumas coisas e, antes de ir até o apartamento de Sara, decidiu passar no supermercado. Bateu na porta algumas vezes até ela finalmente abrir.

"Oi de novo" disse ela, agora com um sorriso. Vestia uma calça cumprida, não jeans, e moletom escrito "Berkeley". Parecia bastante confortável. O cabelo estava molhado, o que indicava que ela tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, ou não fazia muito tempo. "Entre" disse.

"Como você está?"

"Um pouco melhor. O que são estas coisas?" perguntou, apontando para as sacolas.

"Pensei em preparar um jantar para você"

"Quer dizer, café da manhã. Afinal nós trabalhamos a noite"

"Certo"

"E o que te faz pensar que eu não comi?"

"Anos de observação?" _posso não saber do seu passado, mas sei muito sobre a Sara sidle do presente._

"Ah! Certo"

"prefere panquecas ou omelete?" perguntou ele, indo em direção a cozinha. Sara ficou parada, apenas olhando. Ele repetiu a pergunta.

"panquecas"

"Ok"

"Humm Gris... não é que eu não goste da sua companhia - longe disso - mas... porque exatamente esta fazendo tudo isso?" perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Não acho que entendi a pergunta"

Sara não disse nada, mas seu rosto mostrou uma certa insatisfação com a atitude dele.

"Não quero que você fique sozinha e nem quero ficar sozinho" respondeu ele. "E não, não estou fazendo isso por pena, embora a sua pequena revelação tenha sido um pouco... chocante e inesperada."

"Agora você sabe por que detesto falar sobre meu passado"

"Eu não gosto também, mas precisamos falar, se quisermos realmente seguir em frente."

"É um pouco estranho ouvir isso saindo da sua boca"

"Eu sei (grissom respirou fundo) Nós dois precisamos enfrentar algumas coisas e... acho que não vai ser justo só você fazer esse esforço, então... Vou tentar fazer o mesmo"

"Eu não estava esperando por essa!"

"_quando eu vim até aqui não estava pensando nisso" _comentou ele para si. "Você não se importa, não é?" perguntou.

Eles pareciam estar muito confortáveis juntos, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas o comentário dela o deixou preocupado. Talvez ele tivesse forçando demais a barra.

"É claro que não. Vou achar ótimo".

"Ótimo"

Grissom começou a procurar os apetrechos para preparar as panquecas. Sara viu a curiosidade estampada na cara dele, como se estivesse se colocando num novo caso, e decidiu não interferir.

"Então... se não é por pena é porque?"

"Você quer que eu diga com todas as letras, não é? tudo bem. Estou fazendo isso porque eu realmente gosto de você. Senhorita Sara Sidle."

Foi difícil não sorrir.

"Acho que vou me contentar com isso" falou ela, colocando a toalha sobre a mesa. "_Por enquanto pelo menos"_

"_Se conseguimos passar por essa etapa, acho que podemos passar para a próxima_" pensou grissom. "_e eu realmente gostaria disso!"_

**FIM**


End file.
